Twilight Love shifts
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Bella has a brother that edward and jacob fall madly involve with but he brother with a dark past in the shape of the Letter A that has come back to haunt him
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nick Swan today I am moving to forks Washington to live with my sister and Father I am leaving behind my mom and her husband Phill but thats all

I go to the gate of the seattle airport I see my sister she is waiting with my dad

"NICK!" my sister screamed in excitement

"BELLA" I screamed as she tackled me for a hug I saw my dad he was happy to see HE was great because he was fine that I was gay I go to police cruiser and we drive to Forks a small muggy town I saw how gloomy it was it was un believable I loved it

"So uh Nick when we get home my Edward and Jacob are gonna take you and me to see the town" Bella said

"Uh I think I remember Jacob but who is Edward" I asked

"You won't believe this your sister has a boyfriend" My dad said I was shock if Bella had a boyfriend he must be like a Emo freak or the complete opposite of her

"Wow wait to go Bells" I said

"Yeah he is super nice he actually wants to meet you" she said

"What about Jacob" My dad asked

"Yeah Jacob is sort of homophobic" she said I sighed

"ok well I know he won't like me" I said as we entered Forks

"don't worry I will make sure he behaves" Bella said we came onto the old house it was the same I saw how it was since their were only two bedrooms me and my sister had to share it was not bad I assort of a tom boy gay bottom I dressed like that girl Zendaya from K.C. undercover I saw how the room was nice

"Nice color" I said Looking at her sheets

"Thanks" she said I set my things on one of the 2 beds I put my sheets on the bed red flannel sheets and a quote pillow saying dream big or don't dream at all

"Hey Edward is about to pull up" she said I then fixed my hair hoping to make a good first impression I then walk to the kitchen and I see a fancy car and A tall handsome Man came toward the door that was Bella's boyfriend she opened the door and I saw how he looked at me almost mezmorized

"Uh Edward this is my brother Nick Nick this Is Edward" She introduced Edward I stretched out my hand to shake his Hand he then smiled and shock my hand his where cold a chill of lust ran up my spine I then saw how he smiled he was to cute

"It's nice to meet you Edward" I said

"You Too" he said I heard another knock on the door I saw a Boy with spikey hair and Musles I saw that was Jacob damn if their were this many cute guys in forks I would have came sooner

"Thats Jacob" Bella said I became uncomfortable to how this was gonna play out I let out a sigh Bella opened the Door

"Hey Jacob" Bella said with a glare saYING bEHAVE

"Hey Bell" he said stopping when looking at me he seemed to be shocked I was confused was their shit on my face or what he came forward I became fearful

"Hi Im Jacob" he said

"Hi Im Nick" I said still nervous

"so uh were gonna go dad" Bella said

"Ok have fun" My dad said Watching football on Tv we all into Edwards car it was weird how Edward got the door for me instead of his girlfriend I got in Jacob sat next to me and we went off into town I felt Jacob gaze at me I felt it I was blushing a little we then went into town to a book store I got a book about Wolfs

"You like Wolfs" Edward said

"Uh yeah their my cool" I said something caught my attention it was a empty song book I grabbed it I was happy

"What is it" Edward asked curiously

"Oh it is a song book I write songs" I said

"really like what" he asked

"Uh well I got a deal from Broadway saying they want a song for their Play neverland the have hundreds of song writers I have a one in a million chance of getting that spot" I said as I was looking for more books

"Well what else can you do" he asked he was really interested Jacob and Bella were out side talking

"Uh I can sing Dance Play the Piano Gutiar and Violen also I am A black belt in both Karate and Kung Fu" I said fast He smiled

"Wow you are the whole package" he said as I was heading towards the cashier taking my wallet out Edward to my books

"Ill pay for them" he says with a smile

"No Edward its ok" I said

"Nope I already made up my mind" he said paying for my stuff we walked out and Got in his Car he did the same thing opened the door

"So what did you get" Bella asked

"Uh a few books one about Wolfs one about cooking and a empty song book" I said

"Why wolfs" Jacob said

"Uh i lIKE THEM their great they look after their own and their so different from humans" I said

"Huh well it appears you like them" Bella said

"What are you talking about Bella" Jacob said in a stern voice clenching his hand I could feel is anger it was weird I felt heat

"Jacob calm down" Edward said Looking at me I felt worried they dropped Jacob off

"Nick are you ok" Bella said Worried

"Yeah Im fine" I said knowing I was lying a little

"Are you sure" Edward asked

"Yes" i SAID We arrived at the house Bella tried to Kiss Edward but he dodged it and came to me and Hugged me I only just met him and I felt safe around him departed dad ordered Papa jones Pizza me and Bella went to bed I came out Of the shower with a base ball long sleeved saying BOYS and a flannel bottom I saw she was sad

"Bells whats wrong" I asked

"Its Edward" she said

"what about him" I asked worried

"he does not love me" she said

"What Bella he is completely gaga over you remember that" I said

"He dodges my kisses" she says

"he probably has bad breath or something" I said she went to sleep I was still u writing the stupid song ok I got

 ** _Whenever I was_** ** _frightened_**

 ** _or I ever felt alone_**

 ** _I turned to the night shy_**

 ** _And a star I call my own_**

 ** _Somewhere I can run to_**

 ** _Just across the milky way_**

 ** _If you like I could take you_**

 ** _Its just a light year and a day_**

 ** _We can sail away tonight On a sea of pure moonlight_**

 ** _We can navigate the stars_**

 ** _Bring us back home_**

 ** _In A place so far away_**

 ** _Well be young thats how well stay_**

 ** _Every wish is our command when we find our selfs in Never Neverland_**

I came up with the song fantastic I stood up all night and I fell asleep I woke up to my alarm I then took a shower and prepared for the day and I looked at my phone Edward was calling me

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Nick" Edward said

"Hey Edward whats up" I asked

"Uh my brother wants to meet you his name is Emmet he is really nice" He said

"Uh sure its fine I would love to meet your brother if he is related to you he must be super great" I said

"Cool cause he is on his way" he said

"Ok" I said hanging up and getting ready I then see a Jeep pull up and a large pale muscler man I smiled and said wow are all the hot guys here I would have been living here all my life he knocked n the door

"Hi" I said

"hI Im Emmet and You must be the famous Nick Swan" he said

"Yup you can have my autograph as soon as I become famous" I said jockingly

"Well would the famous Nick like to come out to a nice lunch with someone like a common guy like my self" he asked was he asking me out on a date

"Uh sure just let me get something" I said going upstairs I saw bella

"Whats up bro" Bella said

"mE I have a date with Emmet Cullen" I said

"I seriously doubt that he has a girlfriend" sHE SAID DO i GOT MY HOPES UP FOR NOTHING still I took up his offer and went back downstairs

"So you ready to go" I said

"Yup" I said trying not to seem disappointed we then went to go and I got in his car we got to a italian resturant and he asked

"Enjoying our date so far" I looked surprised

"Date?" I asked

"Yeah date I heard Edward and Bella talk about you and immediately thought hey this guy sound like a pretty great person" he said laughing

"Oh but I thought you had a girlfriend" I said

"It's complicated" he said

"Try me" I said

"Ok she is sort of like my hide out" hE SAID

"you what?" I asked

"Look I'm an in the closet bi and her and Edward are the only ones that know but now I wanna start dating I wanna come out" he said

"Oh well ok" I said

"So what is your favorite color" he asked

"Uh red flannel like the shirt around you waist" he said I blushed

"Same" I said

"Ok so whats you favorite thing to do" said I

"Its a tuff choice between Watching and playing baseball" he said

"Huh me to if It was not Singing or writing songs" I said the rest of the date went smoothly we walked around a little and when we drove back he held my hand and I loved it so we got to my house

"Ok well this is where I get off" I said

"wait" he said I turned and he kissed me I loved it and I then left when he waved bye I saw Edwards Car and I heard screaming coming from inside the house

"Edward just get the fuck out out of here" Bella said

"Bella please don't make this harder than it has to be" Edward said

"Just leave and don't come back" Bella said slamming the door Edward turned around

"Uh I'm just gonna go into the forest and wait till Bella's flame die down" I said trying to escape the awkwardness he smiled

"No your sister just mad at me she probably needs you we just broke up" he said I was shocked

"What why" I asked with crossed arms

"because-" he said getting closer than he dodged a plant pot and I saw my sister from the window

"Edward leave or I will get my dads gun" Bella said

"i THINK YOU SHOULD GO" I said Worried Bella would seriously try to hurt Edward with a gun Edward then went into his car and drove off I turned to see Bella gave him a really nasty stink Eye to him driving off

"Wow Bells I can smell that stank EYE FROM here wow" I said SHE WENT INSIDE i went in with caution I was about to enter the lions den but worse I was gonna be in the same room with a Hormonal 18 year old girl that just broke up with her boyfriend so I better come in with a helmet but Crap its in the room so I come in

"Bella its me don't shoot" I said

"You know what guys are overrated" She said Pacing

"What happened" I asked

"ok so edward comes over and when he gets here I kiss him and he pushes me off and says that he thins we should break up and I am like Why and he is says that because Im readable and that he is involve with some one else"she said

"Well if he does not love you than its not love I don't know what the hell readable is suppose to mean but if he loves someone else than you have to accept it either way you will find someone and they will treat you right" I said

"Yeah your right screw Edward"she said she went down to get ice cream and I joined her and then I went to go to sleep I dreamt of weird stuff I was in the woods the only light I saw was the moons and it turned pink I then could feel as if the light was crushing me like it was to much I woke up and I still felt the weight of the light being taken off of me I THEN GOT A TEXT FROm jacob i CALLED HIM

"hELLO" said Jocb

"Yeah its me you text" I said

"Yeah I wanna apologize for the other day and to make it up to you I want to show you La push" he said

"La what" I asked

"La push its the beach I have lived by my entire life its great" he said

"Oh ok" I said

"Cool I will pick you up in a like a half hour" He said

"Ok cool" I said I wore a colored white shirt under a red cashier sweater tight jean suspenders my favorite flannel shirt he picked me up and took me to la push we stopped at his house and saw his dad

"hey son who is this" Billy Black said

"Dad this is Nick Swan, Nick this is my Dad" I said

"Hi nick your Dad tells me you play baseball" he said

"Yup" I said

"and well I just want you to know Im fine with the gay thing actually I think its nice knowing the pride people have in their Gender perfercne" he said

"Dad" said Jacob we then went to his room I saw a picture of him with long hair

"Wow You had Rapunzal long Hair" I joked

"Yeah I cut it off a while ago" he said we sat on his bed

"I have something to confess something I did" Jacob said

"If this is about the other day Im fine ok" I said

"No ok it like something when I met you like when I saw you gravity was not the thing holding me down anymore it was you ok I will do anything be anything you want me to be" he said

"Jacob what are you saying" I said

"I need to show you something" he said raging me outside into the forest and he undressed himself I was awkwardly attached to him he then transformed into a big wolf I tripped when stepping Back he came towards me and I THEN WAS NOT AFRAID I petted him and he phased back into a hot boy

"What the hell was that" I asked

"that was me in wolf form look the thing is um I am a wolf you see my family has spiritual blood that allows us to turn into wolfs their are others like us lots of others in packs wolf phasing skips a generation my dad can't to it but I could and you see well I imprinted on you" he said naked

"Whats imprinted mean" I asked trying not to memorize his body

"well its like my job to protect you do anything you want be anything you want or need" he said

"ok well lets talk more but you should put some cloths on" I said making him smirk

"Why don't you like what you see" he asked "Just put cloths on" I said

he explained to me about his life how he only became a wolf about a couple of months ago I then went back home to try a think about all this crap so what is Jacob like bound to love me I then go for a run I put on some american legal jogging pants and run far and I come across beautiful medow it was peaceful I layed on the flowers and thought about everything I even fell asleep ad I woke I saw Edward looking at me

"Ed ward what are you doing here" I asked

"I came to ask you the same question but I need to tell you something instead" he said

"Ok "please don't tell me he is a wolf I thought

"did your sister tell you why I broke up with her" he said

"Yeah that she became readable and that you liked someone else" I said

"OK but before I start I want you to know when Emmet kissed you the other day he was trying to experiment with you" he said

"So I was just a piece of ass to him" I said about to cry

"Ok now for what I have to tell you uh well you see I can read you sister now before I could not but now I can read her but you no and the person I love not like is you" he said I looked in shock

"Me" I said

"Yes you"

"ok step back what do you mean by read" I said

"I can read minds of everyone hear their thoughts" he said

"Ok out of every thing that has happened I believe that" I said

"bEFORE i COULD NOT READ YOUr sisters which probably the only thing I liked about her but you the way you smile can just be enough to make my day" he said I blushed he came closer and closer and closer I was frozen and he came up to me and he kissed me he tasted like Vanilla I sank into his kiss and I quickly knew that i COULD nOT HELP IT i HAD FEELINGS FOR MY SISTERS EX


	2. Chapter 2

I was kissing Edward on the field what was wrong with these guys its like as soon as I come along these guys turned gay I could not react Edward took me home and I made sure Bella did not see if she found out I was the person Edward was in love with she will never forgive me I take an even longer walk n the forest I did not care if it was getting dark I needed to figure out what the fuck is going on I was so deep into the forest I then came across rustling

"Edward is that you" I said the rustling continued

"Jacob" the rustling became louder

"Wolf Jacob" I said nervously then I saw a bear I ran but I tripped and hurt my ankle the bear was about to claw my body into shreds just then Emmet and Edward came out of no where and tackled the bear I winched in pain Edward came to me while Emmet was handling the bear

"are you hurt" he asked

"Yeah I think I sprained my Ankle" I said he picked me up Bridal style

"Hey Emmet Im gonna take him back to the house" Edward said

"Ok I will just handle this big ass bear" Emmet said punching the bear we left in an instant we went do fast I could not see the next thing I knew we arrived at a glass house he took me in I saw a man tall blond hair

"Carlie he sprained his ankle" he handed me to the man and the man looked at my leg and Wrapped it

"You should be more careful" said Carlie

"Ok someone mind telling whats going on" I said

"Ok I'm Jacob told you what he is so we might as well tell you what we are" Edward said

"What are you?" I asked

"We are vampires" he said

"Ok for something that big I am not surprised based on this crazy day" I said as I got on my feet I winched trying not to put weight on my feet

"yeah your not afraid that we will kill you" Edward said

"Well if your were gonna kill me you would have done it already and based on your relationship with Bella I suppose she knew" I said

"Yep" Edward said Picking me up and taking me to the upstairs

"I called charlie and told him your staying here after he cursed me out on the phone then your sister" he said

"Ok" I said he took me to his room and set me down on his chair

"So have you thought of our time in the Medow" he said looking at me

"Yeah I have" I said blushing

"Well I have not stopped getting it out of my head is impossible" he said

"Edward I do have feelings for you that is undeniable but also someone else" I said

"Jacob" he said

"Yeah" I said

"Jacob did not tell you the full story about how he imprinted you" he said

"Jacob only half imprinted you meaning he is not fully to you" He said

"So he is still him" i SAID

"Yup" he said he leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back

"I always knew their was a reason that me and your sister I could never control myself around her but with you I can I want you blood and I want you and I can control my self" he said

"ok can we stop talking about Bella she probably already knows that Im the one" I said

"Oh she does" he said

"Really" I said with worry

"Yeah she is not exactly a happy camper" he said

"well at last its in the open its in the open now i GUESS I can be you boyfriend" I said Kissing him He laughed

"Yeah" he said Kissing me

"So will you" he asked

'Will I what" I asked

"will you be my boyfriend" he asked

"let me think about it Yes I will be your boyfriend" I said kissing him we spent the night talking he explained to me about everything his gifts his sister alice's he also introduced me to his family Emmet explained to me he just wanted to experiment and he was giving up on me since I was Edward's mate now in the morning he took me back home Bella gave me a real nasty stink Eye and would not talk to me I understand if she is mad at me it would not be hard to understand her first love broke up with her for me and I just told her to get over it she probably think I slept with him I went to school With Edward Bella changed her schedule so that the only period she saw me and Edward and his family was at lunch so I was Edward's lab Partner at Lunch I was on line and a dumb Jock skipped me

"Excuse me what do you think your doing" I said

"I think Im skipping you" he said

"Huh I think you need a job and have your boss write you a check a reality check" I said

"Why are you starting problems Nick" mY SISTER SAId going into the arms of the Jock

"This is you fag brother Hi I'm Mike Newton Don't try to steal me away from Bella Cause Im not a fag like you or Cullen" he said

"Ok how about you take my sister back to your table and go get laid while I enjoy my lunch" I said with the lunch room Instigating

"What did you say?" He said

"Oh I'm sorry I can't make that any more clear other than go fuck yourself"I said I saw Edward and His siblings laughing

"Ok thats it" he tried to throw a punch I did not flinch but Edward stopped His fist

"Do you really think that is a good idea" Edward said

"Pussy need your boyfriend to protect you" Mike said

"Nope but having a boyfriend and Having him protect me is a real good Side Benefit" I said smiling Mike Bitched and Whined more and he left with Bella

"Wow my sister had a rebound guy and its someone with the last name Newton" I said Edward Carried my lunch and brought me back to his table

"Wow that was bad ass" Emmet said

"What no I could have beat that guy with my hands tied behind my back" I said i SAID WE THEN finished the school day Edward drove me to his house we talked my ankle was a lot better I then received a text from a blocked number

"Looks like you are the catch of the day watch your back before I catch you bitch-A" I had panic attack it was happening A not A damn it

"Baby whats wrong" Edward said

'Im in danger" I said

"What why" he asked

"Ok 4 years ago before I lived in phenix I lived in a town called Rosewood I had 5 friends Spencer, Emily, Aria, Hannah, and Alison one day our ring leader Alison messed with the wrong person we were all to blame so he or she killed Alison he or she was known as A that bitch A tormented us made us into a game we had enough so we trapped A in a house and set it on fire to stop A everything was in ashes we thought A was to so I left to Phenix with my mom she remarried and I thought A was gone but I just got a text from A I have to go back to Rosewood to tell my friends that we are in danger of A" I said

"Ok well Ill come you will need me" he said

"Ok your coming" I said I manage to convince my dad into letting go on a retreat so we packed up and I got a text from Jacob Crap I still have not talked to him I ignored him but I saw him at the airport

"Jacob what are you doing here" I said

"I came to come with you o this retreat I don't trust this guy to come with you" Jacob said

"why don't you mind your business" Edward said getting into his face I came between them

"Ok I don't have time for this crap my friends and MY OWN LIFE is in danger Jacob if you want to come you can" I said I made Edward buy Jacob a PLAIN ticket we all sat in first class I was so worried

"Relax I fell that you are worried" Edward said

"No I can't A is back and i TRIED TO KILL a HE OR SHE is coming for me and my friends" I said

"we won't let anything happen to you" Jacob said

"I feel better but you don't know the half of it A IS a monster some how their has always been multiple A's but I don't know if we killed the A" I said

"Come on A vampire and a were wolf as your body guards" jACOB SAID i felt better I fell asleep on the flight we landed I went to Spencers house I knocked on the door the girls looked like they were having fun

"Oh my gosh Nick" Spencer said she hugged me the girls got up

"and Who are these two" Aria said

"Look guys we have to get back to business I wish i came on better terms but this is bad" I said

"What do you mean?" Spencer's said

"Have any of you got a text" I said they all seemed worried

"No why?" Emily said

"A texted me its happening again" I said the all gasped we all got a text even Edward and Jacob

"Lets commence World War A hoes" I said reading the text

"How did this bitch get my number" Jacob said

"A does that" I said

"This is not happening this can't happen everything was starting to get back to normal" Hannah said

"Ok now I came back here to finish what we started to take down A" I said

"noW YOU HAVE US" edward said

"Ok get Toby since he was tourcherd by A" I said as spencer called him eMILY SAW a red coat outside the person moved we all went to go find the person but she was gone Jacob and Edward could not pick up her sent Edward could not read her mind either


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok well lets get the clues back" I said

"Look ok lets figure out first who is in that fucking red coat" Jacob said

"Guys I found this" Spencer said bringing in a box we opened it it was a small black box

"What the hell" I said I slid the box open on the side

"It's empty" Hannah said

"No it is not" Spencer said opening the box from the top a saw appeared as the box fell apart

 _Nick's boy toys need to try better his boys toys might want to make sure they don't split him apart Kisses-A_

"tHis bitch needs to find a better hobby then to torment us" I said

"its magic" Spencer said

"What?" I asked

"Ok a few years ago I was interested in magic" Spencer said

"So A is gonna be doing some magic crap" I said

"Wait on our way here I found out that a magic show is happening in Raven's wood" I said

"You think that has a connection with A" Edward said

"It has to Magic Illusion" Aria said

"Ok we will go" I said we all got in the Car Toby was not picking up

"Ok besides the return of the scum sucking whore we call "A" how have you been Nick" Aria asked

"Ok well I moved back with my dad to forks thats where I met Edward and Jacob Here" I said

"Ok well what does "A" have to do with them" Spencer asked

"They both care for me so "A" is just doing it to fuck with me that Bitch" I said

"Oh which one is your boyfriend" Hannah asked

"Uh Edward Jacob is kind of really protective of me" I said

"Well that is just great you got some boy toys" Hannah said

"Hey were coming up on Ravens wood" Edward said we stopped and we inform of a magic shop

he wore a hoody since it was a little sunny and we went to the magic shop their was a weird vibe the mAGICAN he sent Aria up as his Guest everyone was paying attention to her thinking its one of "A"s Plots Then everything went dark I woke up in a box I panicked I heard my phone

"Hello" I said hyperventilating

"Nick, Nick were are you" Edward said Paniking

"I don't know but Im scared really scared... oh my god I think I hear saw" I said

"Ok don't worry keep calm" he said I heard them running

"Were gonna find you" Jaco said

"Please hurry" I said

"NICK!" I heard Edward scream

"Im in here" I screamed

"get hi m out of their" I heard Emily scream I saw the top of the box open and Edward got me out but I saw someone stop the Saw I saw two girls In red coats I told Edward AND jACOB TO STAY HERE WITH THE GIRLS WHILE i FOLLOWED THE red coat the left to go to and apartitement I left and I entered the girl looked at me I was shocked it was Alison She told me to go look at the apartment I went back to get everyone else

"guy's you won't believe what I just saw" I said

"What" spencer said

"Alison she is alive" I said

"What thats crazy she's dead" Hannah said

"you sure it was not "A" in a Ali mask" Emily said

"No its alison I saw her" I said

"Ok show us where you saw her" Edward said we all ran to a apartment and what we saw made me almost piss my pants it was big pictures of Alison and it also had computers and pictures of all of us

"This is creepy" I said

"Yeah I think "A" is a guy" Emily said we all looked at a a closet of Male cloths

"Great so Ill be able to beat "A's" ass before I kill him" Jacob said

"hEY WE SHOULD LEAVE" i said

"Why "A" comes back we beat the crap out of him and all of this will be done" I said

"Ok well their is a Festival tonight I have a feeling Ali will be their" Spencer said when we went back out we saw it was night everyone was dressed in some early 1900s or late 1800s cloths we decided to blend in so we got costumes and we went to this party by the grave yard I could swear it could have been Halloween

we split up to look for ali I told Edward and Jacob to watch the girls while I snooped I saw Ali and I got the guys we ran to find her we walked into a tomb

"Danm that girl is pretty good at disappearing we were ten seconds behind her" I said

"She's not far behind I can still smell her but its fading" Edward whispered I then saw a statue I moved it and their was a secret passage and I saw we went to go find Ali and it went dark a huge gust of wind came over and I I let go only for a second of Edwards hand and I grabbed a hand thinking it was Edward when the lights came back on I was holding a statue everyone was gone another one of "A's" moves I run screaming for Edward and only Edward I ran to another pair of stairs and walked into a haunted house and I walked into a green house and I saw a man in a mask I fought him with hedge clippers and knocked him over the head thinking I knocked him out I went down to take off his mask and he grabbed my hand and my head hit the table I woke up to see that Edward and Jacob over me i CLENCHED MY HEAD

"I smelled your blood I followed where did you go" Edward said

"I don't know me and A fought" I said

"You fought "A" " Emily said

"Yeah my guess is that he got the upper hand he unbalanced me" I said Edward picked me up and he carried me bridal style and he took me to the exit we went out side to meet Thee english teacher and Aria's personal friend Ezra fitz came and drove us back cause our tire's were slashed curtesy of A and when we left we found a red coat we ran all of us except Ezra

"Alison" I screamed she stopped and turned to us

"did you miss me" she said I wasted no time

"Alison your alive let us help you" I said

"I want to come back home but were in danger its not safe" she said

"How can we make it safe" Emily said we heard Ezra calling for Aria we turned to Alison she gestured us to be quite we turned to Ezra and he asked us why we were her we turned around again and alison was gone after that we went back inside I was so scared I got a text we all did

 _i'll make you a deal I will save Nick if him and his boyfriends go back to Forks I leave him alone if he does not he dies tonight-A_

"Ok your were gonna go back on the next plane" Edward said

"what but what about Allison" I said

"We will figure something out" she said

"I can't just leave" I said

"Look Ali would want you safe" Spence said

"But" I said

"No but's ok get on with your life "A" will leave you alone thats our mission now go" Emily said

"Ok but call me when this is all over" I said we all had a group hug and Edward and Jacob did not waste time they took me to the airport this time Edward got a private Jet and I was worried I got a final text

 _you are not going to be my_ _target have a nice life because Ali won't Final Kisses TO YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIENDS- A_

"gOT A TEXT?" said Edward said

"Yup its gods gift "A" has now officially said that Im out of the game" I said

"Great" JACOB SAID LAYING down and he fell asleep I fell asleep on Edwards shoulder now back to this crap we landed and we dropped Jacob of for the next 5 months I have been feel like I have been watched it was not by the wolfs or the cullens my sister eventually for gave me it was the last year of high school I got a assignment to write a song for graduation it was two weeks before were graduation were at lunch and Alice and me were planning a party at the Cullens and Alice had a vision I saw Edward's face it was serious

I then wen to pack for my weekend in Jacksonville to go see my mom for the last time since the voltori guard have ordered that I be changed or my self and the cullens will be put to death so I must say goodbye to my mom edward tags along me and my mom and sister are sunbathing and my mom had gifts for us both to my sister she gave a quilt to me she gave a locket of me and Edward we got back Edward was trying to conceive me to back out of the change we were driving to the school he got of the car but asked

"If i asked you to stay in the car would you" he said I then went out

"Nope" he said I saw Jacob on his bike

"If your kind come on our land again" he said

"what" I said

"Paul and Emmet had a misunderstanding" Edward said how could he keep that from me

"Yeah just leave the Red hair to us" Jacob said

"Victoria Alices vision" Victoria is a vampire from a trio Edward killed her mate James she was after Bella but now she knows that Edward has a new mate so she is after me

"I did it to protect you" Edward said

"By lying wow" I said I went with Jacob to his house he explained to me how things have been he says that he has not fully imprinted on me that he is embarresed

"They said the imprition will complete in due time" He sais

"So your still you" I said

"and your still you" he said

"Just until after graduation" I said

"But why so soon I thought if I had more time.. just once an you

"please speak your own mind" he said throwing a tool it hit me

"Nick Im so so sorry" he said

"Edward's right I should not have cam here" I said he then grabbed my hand and said with puppy dog eyes

"Please don't" I stayed and I hung out with him till the night he dropped me off at like 8 I got in a Edward was at the Door

"do you know how worried-" he said getting cut off

"I know I smell like dog" i SAID

"No not that" he said going upstairs to the room and examined my room he then took me to his house and WE talked

"Your sure its not "A"" Carlie asked

"Completely the original A was Jenna spencer's boyfriends sister it confusing but were sure the A's are gone forever since Alison and the girls are now living in peace in rosewood" I said

"Its got to be a vampire then" Edward said

"Ok so we will just do what we did with Bella and when you had to find Alison" Jasper said

"What no way I'm not running they will just follow me I have a better Idea" my idea was that both the vampires and the were wolfs guard me the vampires can't watch me they have to hunt durning the day either Edward or Jacob at night the packs and the cullen switch watch me Bella and Charlie then it was graduation I wrote a song _i'LL Always remember you_

When I finished everyone clapped I saw a surprise at the end I saw my old friends Alison, Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hannah and Toby I ran to them after the cermony

"Hey guys" I said getting a group hug

"hey you were great" Alison said

"yeah how are you here" I asked

"Courtesy of Edward" spencer said

"Oh my gosh thank you" I said jumping into Edward' arms

"Ok girls we are now going to a sick graduation party" I said I went to my house and I went to my house and the girls alice and Bella helped me get ready it was going to be sick so I dressed up in cotton candy collard shirt shorts and shoes and I also dyed half of my hair Pink and Half baby blue when I got to the party it was great my rosewood friends and Fork friend they were singing on a stage

"Come on lets sing its been almost five year" Alison SAID

"oK" I said me and her got on stage

"hey everyone me and my friend alison are gonna sing Had me Hello" I said as they all cheered

 _I could feel you coming from a mile away my pulse starts racing from the words that you say and you say so many others and I don't have a clue that Im signed to deliver with a stamp on_

 _You don't have to try hard you already have my heart you don't got a thing to prove Im already into you_

 _so hold hold hold hold me tight now cause Im so so go to go don't say don't say goodnight you know you had me hello(x2)_

We finished the rest of the song end they all cheer Alison and the girls leave to the airport after a while Alice had a vision I asked her

"Alice whats? I said

"The new borns their coming" I said


	4. Chapter 4

"how many?" Jasper asked

"A lot" Alice said

"did you see victoria" Edward asked

"No she must be hiding" Alice said

"hOW LONG DO WE HAVE" Edward asked

"41 days" Alice said

"Ok your laving were gonna disappear" Edward said Grabbing my arm

"No Im tired of hiding no more running if you want to hide me the farthest i WILL GO IS THE MOUNTAIN range but thats it Im gonna fight if I need to" I said Edward sighed

"And you won't half to change me now" I said I called Jacob and I asked for a meeting of the pack and the Cullens tomorrow I talked to Edward and he said he is just worried about m I love Edward and I really don't want to lose him we herd the door

"Dad what are doing here" I asked my dad

"Son your friend Alison was just arrested and she is being charged with the death of Mona Vanderwall her trial is tomorrow and well they are charging you with being an acopmlce"he said

"What Mona is dead? Dad I've been here for Ive never even left Forks" I said

"Charlie whats going on" Carlise said

"I need to arrest my son and he has to go back to rose wood" My dad said handcuffing me

"But dad" I said

"Charlie this has to be a mistake" Edward said

"Im sorry but its not now we have to get to the airport the fbI is their waiting to fly you back to rose wood" my dad said pulling me to the police cruiser Edward was following he said he will get on the following plane I was chained when I got to Pennsylvania I was surrounded by the press then they were taking me to a minimum security Prison close to Rose wood when I got their I was taken to my cell I pulled my knees to my chest and rock my self the net day I talked to Edward and his family's lawyer

"So here are the stakes if Alison is innocent than her, Hannh Marin, and yourself will be released but if she is guilty then you Alison Hannah and your three other friends will be convicted" the lawyer said Edward held my hand we then went to the trial and I saw alison we sat next to each other at the defendant stand we held each other's hand along with Hannah My lawyer called me to the stand

"Now Nik where have you been the past in the past months" my lawyer said

"I've been in forks with my sister and father I just graduated yesterday actually" I said

"Have you had any contact with Alison delerentes and Hannah Marin" he asked

"Yes" I said

"hOW MANY TIMES?" he said

"once they visited me to see me graduate" I said

"How about Mona Vanderwall what was your relationship to her?" he asked

"sHE was a child hood friend the last time I was in Rosewood I did not get the chance to see her I did not even know she was dead" I said

"did any of your friends contact you" he asked

"nO i wanted to stay away because I did not want to hold on to the past I would see them again because they are like my sisters" I said as me and the girls smiled

"So you say that you have had no connection to Alison or your friends until yesterday" he asked

"That is correct" I said the Alison went up and we all were worried then the jury came with the verdict

"on the grounds of man slater we find Alison delerentes Guilty" the bailiff said I then saw Alisons face similar to mine I cried hard then me, Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily were taken in the same transport for some reason I knew that my chances of being with Edward went down the drain then we were stopped the transport door Opened it was A then a gas appeared and everything went dark then I woke up in my room in forks Or so It would see it was different I had no books no papers not pictures I then called out

"Bella!,Dad!, Edward!" I screamed I then heard the door open and I heard a voice saying please follow the lighted path way I then saw the girls I hugged them and we kept hearing the request

"Please follow the lighted path way" the voice said

"We heard you bitch" me and Hannah said In unison

we then walked into a room that looked like Alison's living room then we see a girl that appears to be Alison

"Ali" I asked the girl looked at us she was in a ali mask she then took it off and I was shocked it was Mona

"Mona" we all said in unison she pretended to be ali then we went to another room and A wanted us to play a game

"No I'm not doing it you hear me I'm not playing you game I don't care if your a him, her, it, Bitch!" I said then a siren made a sound we were torcheres for 2 weeks then we found a way to escape and when we did Edward was their

"EDWARD!" i ran to him and he hugged me and I cried in his shoulder I saw A and I ran and he/she had a gun pointed at my head

"A its over" I said he then took off his hood and mask and it was Cece

"Cece" I said

"now your gonna die" she said having me in a head lock I had no choice I then took the gun and shot her in the head and the cops saw

"She was A cece was A" I said crying Edward comforted me we the drove back to Rosewood

"Ok what do I have to do to get out of this town and go back to Forks" I said to the comishner

"Just fill out some papers and you can leave" he said

"Ok" I filled out everything and Edward took me to the airport

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah now that your here" I said kissing him

"I hate to ruin the moment but the new borns are still coming were getting you out of the country" he said

"No their gonna follow it's time Victoria goes down if we get her close enough maybe we can kill her while the packs and your family fight the new borns I can be used as bait" I said

"are you sure?" he asked

"Yes we need to end this so we can get on with our lives and so you can change me" I said

"Ok" he said on the jet I stepped on his shoulder when I woke we landed and I went to my house where my dad gave me a bear hug and me and Bella hugged to then I went to the cullers and we prepared we trained the packs more liked prepared them for the new borns then that night Edward invited me to his house to sleep over and I did when I got their their was a huge king sized bed he made for me he then got down on one knee and purposed with a beautiful ring and I said yes and we were about to have sex but he stopped saying he wanted to wait


	5. Chapter 5

After the battle I gave the news to jacob he was not pleased with me at all I was planning the weeding with Alice

"Ok so we got RSVP's from alison, Aria, Hannah, spenser, and Emily but Mona is still saying maybe" Alice said

"Good to finally know A is dead and me and my friends can have fun by the way don't let Hannah have to many drinks" I said

"hey boss where do you want these chairs" Emmet said

"On either side of the isle" Alice said

" Which Isle?" asked Roselie

"Does no one have vision" Alice said walking off

"Your the only one with future vision" I said receiving a laugh from Jasper I then saw Edward looking off into the woods probably thinking about our weeding alice got in my way

"You go to sleep thats an order" she said I knew better then to question Alice I went home

"Surprise!" my friends screamed

"Guys Oh my gosh Mona your here" I said as I gave my friends a hug

"So should we go to the club" Alison said

"Were different I think movies and cookies with ice cream and watching some movies cute after tomorrow night I will not be innocent" I said I changed into my pjs and we watched the Titanic

"God I can't believe that fat ass british girl got to be naked with Leonardo di capreo" Alison said

"Well she had that going for at least we can let her enjoy the few joys in life she has" I said

"So have you and Edward done anything" Aria asked

"No were both virgins" I said

"You sure" Spencer said

"Yes and if he lied he will not be getting cookies nookie any time soon" I said we laughed we laid in the room awake

"I got into college we all did sort of a way of apologizing if you applied you would have gone in" Alison said

"Yeah well I know that e and edward need to be together I love him" I said

"wELL At least were living again" Hannah said

"Yeah we ould not do that with A" I said I got a text we all looked in worry did I just awaken the beast from death

"Calm down its alice saying if you do not go to sleep I'm getting ammonia and a rag and knocking you out myself Oh shit ok time for bed when it comes to stuff like weddings she becomes evil" I said we went to sleep I had a dream that I was laying with Edward but looked up and A was strangling me I woke up and IT WAS MORNING i GOT scream awake from aliso the dragged me into the car and drove me to the house I got ready

"Ok Liars this is the make up mission we have prepared for" Alison said as the girls were getting me ready I looked amaze balls I can believe I just thought that word

I looked like a prince the male version of snow white my mom and sister entered

"You look so handsome" my mom said we then went downstairs the wedding was perfect and Edward was fine more then that he was the perfect groom and now the perfect husband

they were saying toast Alison was going

"Ok this bastered has been the biggest pain in my ass and he has been like a brother to me and I love hi and this is a warning for Edward if you even think about hurting my him I will hunt you down and I will destroy you"She said I saw she made Edward nervous

next was Spencer

"This guy right here has been their for me in dark times and he made the light I will miss him in rosewood" she said

the words were said goodbyes were made I was on my honey moon when revving and argument with jake saying I will wait to become a vampire we went to Rio de genaro

we went in a cab and walked through a festival we then went to the doc

"Were not staying in Rio" I asked

"No just passing through" he said as he drove it to a tropical ishland

"This was a weeding president from Carlie and Esme" he said we docked we reached a beautiful house and he carried me in bridal style I took a tour of the house and he met me in the bed room we went for a swim

"if this does'nt work" he said I cut him off

"i TRUST YOU" I said he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist I fell his hard member bellow me he then took me back to the house he set me on my back and he entered my virgin whole I winced in pain he kissed my knee to comfort me he then moved and he thirsted me slow he then kissed me all over and I could feel him reaching his climax he gripped the wooden bed frame and broke it and he came in me I felt himI went to sleep in the arms of my husband the next morning I was in a broken messy bed with feathers everywhere I put on my thin white robe and I went to the bathroom and I saw bruises

"Are you hurt" he said behind me I tried to get his mind off it with a kiss

"No nick look" he said showing more bruises

"dont ruin this" I said

"I already ruin it" he said

"No you didn't you know Im sort of pissed actually" I said

"You should be angry with me" he said

"Lat night I don't know if it was for you" he cut me off

"Is that what your worried about that i didn't enjoy myself last nigh was the best night of my existence" he said

"Best night?" I said kissing he he pushed me away

"your not gonna touch me again are you" I said

"Ill make you breakfast" he said the well has been dry for 2 day we went sight seeing swimming we played chess I wanted to pounce him so much for 12 days om the 12 night I had a dream when we were playing chess on the beach and we kissed and hugged and were making love I woke up

"Nick whats wrong" he said

"I had a dream" I said with tears forming in my eyes

"a bad one" he said I nodded no I begun to kiss him he rejected at first but gave in and began to kiss me and he made sweet tender love to me


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a empty bed I wet to the kitchen it had a note

 _ **went hunting be back by noon**_

 _ **love edward**_

I got hungry so I looked in the fridge and I had a strange craving for chicken I ate it but I begun to fell sick I ran to the bathroom and I threw up Edward was at the door way

"Did you catch a bug" he said I didn't answer I felt like something was moving inside my stomach I went to the mirror and looked my stomach something was off

"Nick can you tell me whats wrong" He said

"Edward I just felt something move inside me and I don't think it was the chicken" I said I heard my phone I answered it

"Hello" I said

"Nick are you alright" said alice on the phone

"I don't know but Im really scared" i SAID

"heres carlise" she said

"Nick" said Caslie on the phone

"Carsle I am freaking out right now edward is not talking and now I am shutting down to" I said scared Edward took the phone from me

" is it possible" he said looking at me his reaction was seriously priceless you could have paid him with a gold piece of gods read it stiff would not have been worth it

"we need to go back home now" he said in an instant with vampires speed he packed up our cloths and he then said

"Don't worry Carlise will get that thing out" he said walking to get the boat back to the main land it was silent ,so was the car ride to the airport, and the plane ride back to forks

* * *

the next few weeks have been complete hell I can't eat I can barley sleep and I got a baby bump I have been able to not allow my father to know I have returned , my sister has moved to italy she has agreed to join the voltori if that does not spell bitch I don't know what does.

My phone calls from Jacob have been so bad I had Emmet destroy my phone good thing I got that protection plan then one day he comes I can tell you one thing he was not happy about it at all he then shifted the pack found out and no Jacob, Seth, and Leah joined the Cullens

"Hey Nick" said seth

"Whoa ok you look you swallowed a ball that turned into a bomb and exploded" leah said

"Yeah well I feel worse then I look" I said

"wOW THATS bad" Seth said

i FLIPPED HIM OFF IT WAS NICE TO GET THE CHANCE TO STEP OUT OF THE CRUEL REALTY THAT I am carrying a vampire baby that possible might kill me I got checked by Carlise and he said I had two broken ribs and my pulse was getting week I would not be able live through the labor he left eating the feeling that Edward and me needed to talk .

"Edward she's gonna need you" I said

"You think I can even possibly love something that might kill you" he said

"Edward she's gonna need you I can be their because-" I said he cut me off screaming

"BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE PARTNERS, BUT YOU CHOSE TO LEAVE ME!" HE SCREAMED

"no don't it like that" I said with tears streaming down my face

"Well I have no way else to see it" he said he left the room leaving me alone crying beside Roselie I had no one but my baby left to help me I did not want to die but I love my baby and Edward a hell of a lot more then I love my self Roselie came in

"Hey come on lets go run a hot bath you look like you need it" she said helping me to the bathroom I sat looking at my self seeing my abdomen my swollen abdomen seeing my baby everyone besides Roselie might have thought this was a curse but I think this is a blessing no matter how It looked I then saw Edward between the door way he saw how much I was hurting not just because of the baby but because of him he is my husband

Rosalie shut the door she bathed me she was seriously like a sister she reminded me of Alison not just because she's a killer kung fu wolf bitch but that she treats me like a sister after I went to the living room to lay my pregnant ass down I threw up and Jacob had an Idea if i did not eat human food then maybe vampire food I drank blood and it tasted good my pulse was getting better with in days I finished almost 100 bags of blood edward became more open and happy to the idea of the little one he even heard her thought she liked my voice I loved her so much it was almost time the packs would be making their move soon and the baby was gonna be born on the night of silvery I think I broke my spine they had to do a c section but it was taking to long and Rose's blood freeze did not help one bit edwad bit me open I felt pain but then I saw him holding the baby it was a boy

"H-hes beautiful" I started to fade away

the pack found out I had died and had made their move meanwhile Edward injected his venom in me and I felt as if I was on fire and their was no water or any type of cold for 1,000,000 miles little did I know that the pack attacked AND eDWARD WAS PROTECTING THE HOUSE WITH ALICE AND jASPER along with seth and leah jake and rose were inside doing god knows what at a crazy ass time like this the fight stopped I not know why the prossece begun I felt my memories from when me and Bella were kids to my time in Rose wood to my time in forks to my pregnancy to well no I FELT THE fire fading away slowly Alice and rose changed my cloths a silk blue shirt and tight dress pants I then felt as if it was time I did not have the need to breath I opened my eyes and observed the smallest little things the dust in the air the words on the wall I then saw Edward in the sun of the room I walked to him and he smiled I hugged him

"Uh nick your really stronger then me know" he said

"Now its your turn not to break me" he said I kissed him then I remembered I had a son

"My baby" I said

"You remember" he said

"I have to see him" I said walking to see him but Edward stopped me

"First you need to get your thirst under control" he said we jumped into the forest my speed was in peckable i RAN FAST i LISTENED AND i HEARD A deer but my sent got side tracked I smelled fresh human blood I ran to the sweet mouth watering sent I then forced my self to leave so I did then I went to go get the deer but then I saw a better kill a mountain lion i POUNCED AT IT AND drained the blood from its feline body me and edward and I walked back and I saw Jacob he seemed happy I sniffed him he really stacked like their was shit on a stick wrapped in a nether layer of shit piss corn chips and ass i then waled in getting smiles from everyone I saw my son in rose's arms and then went to carry him and then I fell in love with this fragile little gift in my hand I then saw how he made rattle out of pink rose light

"He has a gift matter manipulation he can make anything light but the light in his heart" Edward said my son could also show me his memorize he had two talents the jacob tried to take the bay I knew something was off a few days ago the word abby made him sick now he acted like he was the mother i then notice something Jacob Imprinted on my child did he?! oh my gosh if he?! i then grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him outside by the dog he is

"you imprinted on my son" I screamed

"Hes a baby" I exclaimed he explained that the reason he did not fully imprint on me was because of the baby I knew he was right I was forced to become ok with it that night my new family had a last minute weeding present a house for me edward and the baby which we agreed on naming Steven that night while the baby was sleeping in Esmes arms me and Edward had a hard long love making session I think we did sex position that were not physically possible I bottomed ofcouse I loved being immortal it felt right no eating or sleeping


End file.
